ABSTRACT-Microscopy (MICRO) Shared Resource The Microscopy Shared Resource (MICRO) is a CCSG basic shared resource that combines the expertise and equipment from three different imaging modalities: light microscopy, intravital microscopy and electron microscopy. This combination gives LCCC members access to outstanding imaging capabilities. Visualization of the process of oncogenesis from tumors in whole organs, to cancer cells invading normal tissues, to transformed cells growing in culture and finally visualization of the macromolecules which lie at the heart of transformation provides a critical means of understanding, manipulating, and ultimately combating cancer. Having a broad range of imaging tools immediately available to the cancer research community at UNC within the LCCC is essential if the diverse research of the many cutting edge studies are to progress rapidly toward their goals in cancer research. This requires specialized techniques spanning a range of visualization that encompasses light and electron microscopy and dimensions of millimeters to nanometers. To provide this technology to the LCCC members, three highly specialized laboratories work together and each has an excellent history of accomplishments. The three components of the LCCC Microscopy SR consist of: The Microscopy Services Laboratory (MSL) which stands as the main supplier of widefield, confocal, and live cell imaging plus image analysis and morphometry. The Intravital Imaging SR provides a unique set of microscopes and expertise for imaging cells, tissues and organs within a living animal. The Electron Microscopy SR provides specialized imaging techniques for macromolecular imaging that have been developed by the SR director and are used world wide. Taken together, these three SRs provide a powerful tool for our cancer researchers. Future directions include expansion of light microscopy into the realm of super-resolution imaging and establishment of new methods for tagging specific proteins such that they can be localized in cells by high resolution thin sectioning.